Boys Will Be Boys
by blueraspberrymilkshake
Summary: The boys spend the night together at Stan's house, and what's a fun sleepover without 'truth or dare? Kyman. Rated T.


I actually wrote this fic over four months ago as a request for lochnessmonster on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Do it, I dare you,' and I really like it, so I've decided to polish it up a bit and post it here. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

* * *

"Do it, I dare you."

Cartman said it so provokingly after Kyle let out a _'what?'_ after hearing the brunette's proposal. No, not that kind of proposal.

Cartman dared Kyle to kiss Kenny. On the lips.

While the blond was sitting right next to him. In front of everyone in the room.

"Okay. This is unexpected," Stan retorted.

And he was right. In the past two hours, the teenagers were having a normal sleepover at Stan's household (which had a severe lack of two parental figures since forever, resulting in underaged drinking on Stan's part); and in the past thirty-five minutes Kyle wanted to play 'truth or dare' and since then the other boys had done the most absurd tasks.

Stan was given a wet willy by Craig's middle finger.

Craig confessed he would still pee on the bed at the tender age of fifteen (Stan quickly left and came back from the bathroom and dropped a bucket of cleaning utensils waiting for him in the morning).

Cartman had to shove ice cubes inside his sleep pants and let it melt on his own sleeping bag.

Kenny had to impersonate a police officer while prank-calling Darryl Weathers (the boys later found out that the crazy man had recently went skinny-dipping at Stark's Pond right after drunk driving and nearly ran over an unidentified child).

The other blond had it the worst. Butters had to find any undergarments Shelly left in her old room and wear them on his head. He could only find a worn out pair of brief panties. And to add fuel to the fire, he had to let his friends take pictures of him and share them with their friends… and his father.

Fast forward to the present, and all of the aforementioned highlights would've been better for Kyle. Hell, sticking a twig inside his dick sounded much less humiliating than kissing his friend. And that says a lot.

Kyle blinked his eyes, still blindsided from Cartman's request. "No, I'm sorry, did you just-"

"God, Kyle, do I have to repeat myself? I dare you to kiss Kenny!"

"I-I change my mind! Truth!"

"Nuh-uh," said Cartman, wagging his finger. "You can't change a truth or dare. Ain't that right Craig?"

The dark-haired teen cleared his dry throat, trying to maintain his composure. "Y-you did came up with that rule yourself, Kyle."

"See? Told ya."

Kyle internally cursed at himself. Why did he insist on making every game so challenging? "I am not kissing him, Eric."

"You have to. It's a dare," Cartman sneered.

"Why not dare Stan? Or Butters? Hell, even Craig seems more willing to do this!"

"_Dude!_ No!"

"I have a boyfriend, asswipe."

"And I still have my dignity, thank you very much," Butters remarked ironically, adjusting the waistband of his newly given headwear.

Two seconds later a small jingle left Craig's phone, signaling the notifications he earned. As he checked his phone he snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Your picture got over a thousand likes on my Instagram, dude," he even replied to one of the comments, "Why yes, those are menstrual stains."

_"A thousand?!"_ Butters shouted in agony, his face became sweating and his pupils wander around the room but nothing made him calm yet. "Oh God, is Charlotte going to see this?! I need to come up with a good dare, and _quick!_"

"Shut up, you guys!" the impatient Cartman interjected, with his head turning towards Craig and Butters.

"Alright, let's get on with it, people," he continued, snapping his fingers directly at his other two friends.

The older teen huffed, arms crossed as a form of protest. He wasn't about to hear it.

"Kyle," the taller boy leaned just a little closer, his tone low and browbeat, "your ass was going on and on and on about wanting to smooch a guy, and now's your chance."

Kyle's eyes snapped back open, clearly outraged that Cartman would bring this up. He admitted to his friends he was questioning his sexuality; wondering if he liked boys as much as he liked girls. That was several months ago, and since then he would continue living his life with nary a definite conclusion. He should've known the taller boy would bring up personal information for his own gain.

"I didn't know you're bi-curious, too!" Butters beamed.

"Mhmm," Cartman hummed. "And don't act like you two haven't done anything gay before. I haven't forgotten the whole 'ookie mouth' thing."

"Ookie mouth?" Butters repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"We were eight!" exclaimed Kyle.

"And painfully inexperienced," Kenny added with a hint of disappointment, earning him a glare from his former playmate.

"And now…" Cartman raised his two index fingers towards his chest and brought his digits together, "…you two can finally share each other's saliva properly," he punctuated his sentence by closing his hands together.

"Oh, dear God," Kyle groaned, covering his face in embitterment.

"You guys had to share saliva?" Butters gave off a mischievous look, his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Hmm."

"Don't even think about it, Butters," remarked Stan.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't even like Kenny like that."

"I saw the way you looked at him the other day. You were so focused on that sexy face of his, huh? You even smiled at him!"

"I was helping him study for our Final, you idiot."

"It doesn't matter. You could've said no. But something inside you said otherwise."

"Eric, for the last time, I am not doing this. You better find something else for me to do."

"Dude," Kenny responded, his hand landing on Kyle's shoulder. "let's just get this over with."

"You're going along with this," the frustrated teen assumed in a deadpan tone.

"Y'all know I never back down from a challenge," said the smug boy, showing off a sincere grin. "And compared to the other shit we've done tonight, Fatass is practically being nice to us. Besides, It's not like he's asking for a full-blown make out session."

Kyle thought about this long and slow, and he snarled at Cartman. The brunette just raised an eyebrow, that shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. Kyle pursed his lips together, and finally gave up.

"Just a peck."

Kenny nodded in agreement.

_"Soooo?"_ Cartman was lying on his stomach, his feet in the air, and not caring for the remnant wet spot from his own dare. "Who's gonna make the first move?"

Stan let out a forced cough and took another sip out of his can.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kyle suggested abruptly.

Each faced their open palms towards each other before placing their fists on top. When they drew the first time, they both had scissors.

"Best two out of three."

They drew again, they chose rock.

They drew again, they chose scissors.

They drew again, they chose paper.

"How are you guys doing that?" Stan questioned.

And they drew again and again and again, but continue to reveal the same illusive weapon.

_"Jesus Christ!"_ Cartman yelled, reaching towards the work desk and quickly found what he needed. "Here!" A dime in front of Kenny's face, the light from the ceiling causing the coin to glow in front of Kenny's face. "Just flip a coin."

"I-I call tails," Kyle blurted out, just as the blond snatched the shiny object.

Kenny flipped the coin and caught it when it fell on the back of his palm. It landed on tails.

Kyle really wished he had some of Stan's beer.

"Alright Kyle, time to kiss yo' man!" Cartman taunted. He was practically bouncing from excitement, and it wasn't just from the ice cubes.

The redhead said nothing and instead sat still, taking the time to stay calm before he could look at his chosen participant.

"Look Kyle, we don't have to-" suddenly Kyle placed a finger on the other boy's lips, signaling him to stop.

"Why are changing your mind now? I thought you said you'd never back down from a challenge."

Kenny was taken aback from his friend's sudden change of inclination. He opened his mouth trying to find the right words, but the other teen beat him to it. "Come here."

Kenny's cheeks became redder and hotter as Kyle's cold hands took hold of them.

_'If Fatass wants a show, I'll give him a show'_, the redhead thought.

Kyle took a deep breath before pressing his lips onto Kenny's. He assumed the blond's lips would be dry and chapped from the cold weather but instead they were soft and moist, but not from his own spit. Cartman must've had a play in this, because Kenny was wearing cherry flavored chapstick; the only person who liked that flavor was Cartman himself. He felt Kenny loosen up and give in to the passive kiss. Keeping his eyes shut, he let his hands wander at Kenny's back - one hand gently grabbing strands of unkempt hair while the other stopped at his neck - pulling the other boy further onto him.

"Uh… guys?" said Stan, finally speaking up, but his voice quickly became white noise. Craig gestured at the other boy, placing a finger on his lips, as he was quietly recording what's left of this unforgettable dare.

Kyle captured his lips again, and again, and again, portraying himself as some touch-starved virgin; he could've sworn he felt Kenny's mouth curve into a smile.

"Guys, you can stop now. Guys!"

"Welp, it's a good thing I brought these," Craig used his free hand to reach into his back pocket and a short pack of condoms fell on the floor.

_"Craig!"_

Thankfully for Stan, Kyle broke the kiss before this oneshot exceeds its PG-13 rating. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a blankly inscrutable Kenny, his fingers lightly brushing his lips. Kyle's eyes searched around the room, and everyone remained speechless.

Stan ran a hand onto his raven-colored hair, clearly distressed of what he had just witnessed. "Holy shit, dude."

Cartman blinked, as if he knew what he was going to say but couldn't, and soon suppressed giggles evolve into raucous laughter. He was literally rolling on the floor as he does so, hardly attempting to regain his posture.

"Oh my - oh my God," Cartman wiped his eyes as he tried to breathe. "You guys really did it!"

"Yeah!" Butters chimed in. "How embarrassing!" His snickering ceased as a buzz from his phone went off. He wasn't too happy with his text.

"Oh jeez. My dad saw the pictures," he bowed his head in shame. "He says I'll be grounded when I get home."

Kyle let out a long sigh. "I'm gonna rinse my mouth, now."

And just like that, he promptly excused himself from the bedroom.

Everyone remained silent until Craig broke the ice. It was his turn after all. "Butters, truth or dare?"

* * *

After he was done using the bathroom, Kyle decided to get a bottle of soda to help wash down the aftertaste of Kenny's mouth. When he took it from the refrigerator, Cartman was already stepping into the kitchen.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyle was pouring his drink into a plastic cup.

"My plan worked, didn't it?" The brunette smirked.

Kyle pulled away from his own cup as the words processed through his head. "I knew it."

"Don't be like that, Kyle." Cartman replied, hoping his own words would reassure the other boy. "No one will be able to recognize… this thing between us. Everyone will think you and Kenny have a thing."

"Is that why you invited Craig and Butters? Just so they can have something to gossip?"

"Well, it's hard for anyone believe anything Butters says out of his mouth," the brunette sat next to the shorter guy, grabbing the bottle. "But with Craig, it's nearly impossible to take no for an answer. I also wanted to see Butters make an ass out of himself tonight."

Cartman removed the bottle cap; he was about to himself out before Kyle firmly grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going to drink off the bottle, are you?"

"You took the last cup."

"That doesn't mean you can taint the soda with your backwash."

The boy next to him scoffed. "Can I at least take a sip from your cup?"

Cartman was given the cup, and in return he gave Kyle a ludic stroke on his chin.

"Thanks, babe."

Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled. He made sure he would get his cup back before Cartman could leave him with a single drop.

"I'm glad this whole thing is taken care of," Cartman replied.

"There are better ways to keep our relationship a secret, dude," said Kyle.

"Don't worry," Cartman nudged his arm. "This whole fiasco will die down in less than two months…maybe," he stated his remark like it was supposed to make his boyfriend feel better. "…And now that Kenny's got his wish he'll stop vexing me."

'His wish…' it didn't take Kyle to figure that one out on his own. "Kenny's crushing on me, isn't he?"

"What do you think?"

This all made perfect sense now.

"Cartman? Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Cartman didn't say anything… yet. Kyle had already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"Of the kiss? Of Kenny liking me? You thought that he was going to steal me away from you?"

The brunette nodded his head but eventually answered the question, so faintly that Kyle could barely listen to it. He didn't have to worry, though; because it was enough to earn him a tender kiss from his boyfriend. Unlike his last encounter, the redhead took his time on this particular person; the same person who had made him feel all types of ways but still managed to steal his heart. Kyle didn't remove his hands when he parted ways, and instead they slid onto broad shoulders. He would never say it out loud, but kissing Kenny wasn't as bad as he thought. However, the blond could never compete with the juxtaposition of silkier, shaved skin and softer, chestnut hair and chubbier cheeks and straightened, white teeth and the scent of coconut body wash, the list goes on and on. No one could ever take his place.

Their trance was broken when they heard a yell from upstairs.

"Jesus, Craig, there's spit in my eye!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Butters!"

Kyle leered at Cartman when he started cackling, only to join in mere seconds later.

"C'mon, you gaywad…" Kyle punched him playfully, "before they catch us."

The best come back the other boy could come up with was, "Likewise, buttmunch."

Cartman watched his boyfriend wander back towards the stairs before following suit.


End file.
